


Dancing in the Dark

by coloredlove8



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kink, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Begging, Heats, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Top Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, alpha shownu, cum/slick eatting, knots, mate bites
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2019-06-18 05:17:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15478485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloredlove8/pseuds/coloredlove8
Summary: “I n-need help." Kihyun stuttered out"Help with what, what's wrong?""I just started my-"His own body cut him off, a loud moan ripping through his throat. He grabbed onto the hem of his T-shirt, bunching it between his fists."I'll be there soon, lock the doors and windows now." His hyung demanded[Filler Title]





	1. All In

Shownu and Kihyun have been there for each other since they were little. 

When Shownu had to babysit his sisters pup, Kihyun was right next to him. Making sure the baby lived through the day. When Kihyun wanted to get healthier, Shownu stuck with him. Made sure he ate healthy and worked out.

They were there for each other no matter what because they were best friends, and that's what best friends did.

So when Kihyun went into heat one night, Shownu was there to comfort him through it. 

The younger had called Shownu in a hurry, his fingers shaking as he tried to navigate through his phone. He put it up to his ear and closed his eyes, trying to breathe deeply. He listened to the phone ring three times before the other line was picked up.

"What's up Kihyun?" Shownu questioned

It was around 9:30, obviously not late, but the boys had just seen each other earlier that day.

"I n-need help." Kihyun stuttered out

"Help with what, what's wrong?"

"I just started my-" 

His own body cut him off, a loud moan ripping through his throat. He grabbed onto the hem of his T-shirt, bunching it between his fists.

"I'll be there soon, lock the doors and windows now." His hyung demanded

Kihyun let out a soft okay before hanging up. He stood on wobbly legs, going around the house to lock everything someone could get through.

He then headed back to his bedroom, falling onto the bed. He didn't know if he could make it till Shownu got here to protect him from other alphas.

-

Shownu got there five minutes later. He got out of his car quickly before running onto Kihyun's porch. The smell of slick strong, even from outside. He hurriedly found the extra key he had before entering the house. 

His nose filled with the sweet smell of honey and strawberries. He closed and relocked the door before heading to Kihyun's room.

He opened up the bedroom door, feeling like he would fall to his knees at the sweet scent.

Shownu has never been around Kihyun when he was in heat. He used to have a boyfriend that would help him through all of this, so Shownu never had to deal with it.

He looked at the bed and saw Kihyun squirming around in his boxers. His whimpers filling the air, blending beautifully with the intoxicating smell. His eyes were squeezed shut and his pink hair was sticking up in random areas.

Shownu walked up beside him sitting on the edge of the bed. His presence next to the younger's would keep lonely alphas away. Last thing he would want was for his best friend to be taken advantage of.

He rested his hand on the younger's arm. Kihyun's eyes flicked open at the touch, a small smile crossing his features as his best friend yet again was there for him.

"W-worse than ev-ever." Kihyun moaned out

His hips bucked up into the air, trying to get any friction possible.

Shownu was having a hard time watching this. He's always known that Kihyun was beautiful. He was fit, abs prominent on his stomach. His skin was the perfect shade, looking even prettier with sweat running down it. His voice was gorgeous, making people melt just listening.

So seeing him so needy and in heat, well it set the Alpha in him into over drive.

"Here, wear my hoodie, the smell might help a bit." Shownu stated before taking off his jacket

Kihyun watched his muscles flex as he pulled the cloth over him. His mouth going dry at the sight.

He didn't want to tell Shownu that the raging smell of cider wood and fire wouldn't help his heat calm down. It would make his senses go wild. But he so badly wanted to be wrapped in the overwhelming smell. His body yearning to smell of the handsome Alpha.

So instead he just nodded his head before letting Shownu help him sit up. His hyung pulled the gigantic jacket over him completely. It pooled around the smaller's body, giving him the wish of smelling like his best friend.

He was right about his heat going crazy. A new wave of heat passed through his body, slick gushing out of him. 

Kihyun clamped his eyes shut as he moaned loudly. He dug his nails into the older's strong bicep.

Whimpers spilled from his mouth, his head falling back as he gave in to the need. He couldn't handle it anymore. He needed a knot so bad.

"Pl-please Shownu hyung. Can't a-anymore. Need you t-to help m-me." He whined

"Help you how?" Shownu questioned 

"Need y-your knot, please." He begged

He flung his head back so he was looking at Shownu. The elder's mouth was parted slightly, trying to process what Kihyun just asked.

The younger moved from sitting on his butt to his knees. Shownu's hoodie covering up his body.

"Please," he whined, "I ne-need your b-big cock in me Alpha!"

Shownu lost it after that. His primal side was called out directly and it couldn't ignore such a stunning omega in need.

He let out a low growl as pushed his head forward, making their lips collide together in a searing kiss. Shownu rested his hands on the smaller's big hips. His hands slotting on them perfectly. Kihyun's hands found their way into the brunette’s soft hair. He gripped it tight, pulling lightly at the roots.

Shownu let his fingers slip underneath Kihyun's boxers. He groped the fat globes, another low growl ripping out of him. Kihyun whimpered at the sound, his body trying to scoot closer. 

Shownu rubbed one finger around the omega's entrance. A small pit of slick coming out from the sensation.

"Please." Kihyun begged into the kiss

The alpha pushed his finger in, the slide easy because of the abundance of slick inside. Kihyun pushes his hips back, trying to get more. Shownu added a second finger, scissoring them open to stretch the boy even more. 

Kihyun broke the kiss, his head falling back in pleasure. 

Shownu rubbed his fingers against the younger's walls, searching for something. He knew he found it when Kihyun let out one long, want filled moan.

"Again, p-please." 

Shownu rubbed against the younger's prostate roughly, putting as much pressure into as he could. When he thought Kihyun could handle it he pushed in a third finger. It joined the other two, abusing the sensitive omega's prostate.

The alpha added a fourth finger just to see how much the younger could take. 

Kihyun's lips fell open, his head tilting even farther back. Shownu let his lips attach to the younger's neck. They connected themselves to the junction between his neck and shoulder. Right where he would be bit by his future mate.

The older of the two licked at the area, sucking harshly. He knew not to break the skin, no matter how much he wanted to. He was just helping the younger through his heat, he wasn't mating him.

"Gon-gonna cum." Kihyun whispered 

Shownu moved his hands faster, trying to send as much pleasure into the boy as possible. His small body started to shake from all of the intense bliss.

His thighs trembled and Shownu smirked, proud that he could make such a strong person go so weak because of him.

"Alpha!" Kihyun screamed as he came, a wet patch quickly growing larger.

Shownu with drew his fingers once the younger was finished. An intense urge to taste the slick covering them overtaking his brain. He wrapped his lips around one finger, happy he did after. It tastes exact how it smelled.

"Fuck you taste good omega." Shownu said, withdrawing his finger from between his lips.

Kihyun grabbed onto Shownu's hand. He brought it to his own lips and licked the substance covering them. He couldn't lie, it did taste really good. He let out a small whimper as he started sucking on the fingers that still had slick on them. His mind fuzzing from the taste.

Shownu watched, his pants somehow getting tighter as he watched the omega eat his own slick.

After a while the sweet taste disappeared. Instead a musky, sour taste took its place.

Kihyun grounded his hips down, knowing that the new flavor had to just be Shownu. His ankles rubbed together as he continued to suck on the others thick fingers.

Shownu knew there was nothing left on his hand, the sticky feeling was gone, but Kihyun still kept his fingers between his pretty little lips.

"There's nothing left on my hand, what are you still sucking on them for?" He questioned

Kihyun pulled the long digits out from his mouth.

"You taste r-really good." Kihyun whimpered

Shownu let out a groan, he then pushed the other down. He climbed on top of his smaller frame, pulling his soaked boxers off. He pushed up the hoodie, causing it to punch around the younger's chin. It was incredibly cute for something that was about to happen.

Shownu leaned his head down between Kihyun's thighs, he licked off the last bit of slick there. He then sat back up an lined his head up to the omega's entrance. 

He pushed forward slowly, waiting when he bottomed out. He littered Kihyun's face with kisses. He then licked across his jawline. 

"Move, I need you now." He stated

Shownu started thrusting his hips, giving shallow movements. Kihyun moaned softly, but it wasn't enough for his greedy heat.

"Please, I need more. Destroy me with your big dick Alpha. Give me your knot, please. I want it so bad." Kihyun begged

Shownu did as he said, snapping his hips forwards at a ungodly pace. He moved his hips around searching for something new. Kihyun knew what he was looking for, and in his state of mind, he was so okay with it.

After one particular thrust, Shownu knew he found it when Kihyun let out a high pitched scream. His birthing canal.

Shownu made eye contact with Kihyun, silently asking if this was okay.

Kihyun nodded his head as fast as possible. He rolled it side to side, tears forming in his eyes.

"Oh yes Alpha, please! Give me your pups, please, I'll be a good mate! I promise! Please alpha, please!" Kihyun pleaded

Shownu's mind snapped in half, the only thing he could think of was to make Kihyun his. So he snapped his hips forwards, his thighs meeting the younger's plush cheeks. 

Kihyun screamed as Shownu stretched out his birthing canal. His hyung was so big and it felt so good to be owned by him.

He grabbed onto Shownu's shoulder, digging his nails into the skin. He then wrapped his legs around his waist, pulling him closer. Kihyun's started screaming even louder, the change in position making Shownu go even deeper into him.

Kihyun screamed, cumming without any warning. He let Shownu use him, knowing his body wouldn't calm down until the knot was in him.

"Mate me please, I want your bite. Make my cunt yours. Make me want nothing more than to please and be wrecked by you." He whispered into the olders ear

Shownu growled once more before leaning his head down to the same area as before. His heart swelled as he thought about what he was about to do. His best friend was about to be his mate. Kihyun wants to hold his pups, and just the thought of it made his knot swell. 

He bit into the younger's shoulder as his knot kept him from moving. His orgasm over took him as he heard Kihyun scream in his ear. The feeling of being mated making him cum for a third time. Shownu came himself, filling the omega's birthing canal to the brim.

He licked over the bite as they both calmed down. He whipped the blood off and just kissed the smallers neck. His face warm from the hoodie pushing against it.

"I love you Kihyun, I really hope you don't regret this." Shownu muttered as he placed love filled kisses across his omega's face

"I love you too Shownu, I have for so long. Ever since we were young I wanted to carry your pups. The heat just gave me the confidence to ask." He said sweetly

They kissed softly for a while longer, both of them so happy they were always there for each other.  



	2. Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What are you doing Nu?" Kihyun mumbled quietly 
> 
> "Nothing, I had a dream that our pups were born. I woke up smiling. And I wanted to shower your stomach with love. Knowing that it's holding my kin." Hyunwoo answered
> 
> Kihyun smiled softly, "We don't know I'm carrying yet. My heat only just started."
> 
> The bigger male moved his head so he could press kisses against Kihyun's wrist.
> 
> "I know, but you will be one day. Maybe not this season, but you will be. And I couldn't be happier knowing that we'll have a pack of our own."

Kihyun's eyes fluttered open as he felt soft touches being pressed against his skin. He looked down to see his best friend, no, his Alpha; littering his stomach with feather light kisses. The younger's hoodie bunched up against his chest again to give Shownu room.

The smaller male lifted a hand to run through his new lover's hair. Fingers tangling into knots created from their session only hours before. The young omega thought about how fast his life has changed. In a direction he never thought it was going to, but not in one he would ever complain about.

Shownu's kissing stopped as he leaned into the hand carding through his hair. Eyes flicking up to look at the younger male. 

"What are you doing Nu?" Kihyun mumbled quietly 

"Nothing, I had a dream that our pups were born. I woke up smiling. And I wanted to shower your stomach with love. Knowing that it's holding my kin." Hyunwoo answered

Kihyun smiled softly, "We don't know I'm carrying yet. My heat only just started."

The bigger male moved his head so he could press kisses against Kihyun's wrist.

"I know, but you will be one day. Maybe not this season, but you will be. And I couldn't be happier knowing that we'll have a pack of our own."

"Oh stop, you're going to make me cry. Being so soft like that."

Shownu moved up the smaller's body. So they were eye level. Kihyun's fingers adjusting so he could still play with his mates hair.

"I can't help it Tinie. I can't explain how much I longed to be with you. You have always been the only person I've wanted to carry my family's name with. And now I finally am. I can't help all of the feelings and the emotions. I finally get to love and cherish you the way I've always wanted."

Kihyun used his free hand to wipe a stray tear that started sliding down the side of his face. A small smile present at the confessions. 

"Stop it you big dope. All these hormones are going to start the heat up faster." The smaller whined

Hyunwoo reached up and swiped his thumb lightly against the soft skin under Kihyun's eyes. Stroking back and forth slowly. 

"If it does then I'll be right here to help and love you through it."

The younger laughed lightly, "That wasn't the point I was trying to make."

He started working the knots out of his lover's hair as the hand on his face moved. Shownu leaning down to bury his face in the name of Kihyun's neck. His nose rubbing against the fresh bite mark that bound the two together for the rest of their lives.

The alpha placed soft kisses against it. Smiling to himself as he remembered how it got there. His tongue soon slipping out to lick against it. Closing his lips around it and sucking.

Kihyun let out a soft gasp. Fingers gripping the older's hair tightly. 

He could feel his heat stirring in his stomach. His skin quickly getting hotter and turning damp with sweat. 

His legs unconsciously opening more. Presenting himself to his mate.

Kihyun whined, a high pitched noise filled with renewed lust.

"Nu, please."

Hyunwoo pulled off of his omega's neck. Giving it one more kiss before lifting up to look into Kihyun's eyes.

"Please." The smaller whispered

Shownu reached down and slowly started palming Kihyun. The younger letting out a pleased gasp. He felt light and airy. His chest hurting from so many emotions muddling together.

Slick started to quickly slid down his thighs. Seeping onto the comforter underneath him. His senses were soon overwhelmed with his alpha's scent. The maple wood and fire making more slick spill out. 

Shownu has the urge to move down and lick it all up. Already anticipating the sweetness coating his tongue. If he tilted his head down enough he could see where the blanket was becoming damp. 

Kihyun seemed to notice him looking and was instantly whining at the thought. Knowing what the older was thinking. 

"Oh please Alpha. Please. I'll do anything, please. I need your tongue." 

Shownu looked back up at his Omega's face. He smiled before removing his hand off of the smaller's manhood. He placed a light kiss to his nose before moving. 

He helped the smaller flip onto his stomach and prop up onto his hands and knees. The taller growing harder at the sight of slick oozing out of his lover's entrance and sliding down the inside of his thighs. 

He reached forwards and spread the younger's cheeks apart. Giving himself better access.

His tongue darted out to swipe at his bottom lip, "Oh Tinie. Your little hole is producing so much for me."

Kihyun whined back at Shownu in response. The brunette saw him bury his face in a pillow. Pink hair fanning around his head.

The older leaned forwards, patience running thin after seeing another wave a slick rush out of the younger. His moans muffled by the pillow.

Shownu's tongue met the inside of Kihyun's thigh first. He swiped it across a long trail, his own body heating up at the taste the met him. He sucked a small hickey into the sensitive skin there before moving to the other thigh. Repeating his actions.

He then let the tip of his tongue run up a cheek. He swirled it around the skin before sliding over more. His tongue soon brushed the smaller's entrance. He felt it flutter slightly. He circled his tongue around. Groaning as more and more slick came out to meet his tongue there. 

Shownu's fingers tightened against Kihyun's skin as he finally pushed his tongue in. 

The younger's head flew out from the pillow. Lungs gasping for air as Shownu's tongue dipped into him shallowly. His thighs started to shake and he pushed his hips back. Causing Shownu's tongue to slip into him deeper. 

"Nu." Kihyun gasped out

His left hand flew back and slipped into the older's hair. Pulling it tight.

Hyunwoo felt slick against his chin. It made his lust grow stronger. He let his tongue swipe against the velvet walls surrounding him one more time before pulling the muscle out. 

"God, you taste so good. So sweet."

Kihyun's hand slipped out of the older's hair. Small whimpers falling from his lips at the loss of pleasure. 

Shownu moved the younger onto his back carefully. Moving on top of him after. 

The smaller reached up and wiped the slick off the older's chin. Shownu watched the thumb pull away from him. Taking it between his lips after. 

Kihyun moaned at the sight before pulling his thumb away. He slipped his hands into the older's mess of brunette hair. Pulling him forwards until their lips met. 

He tasted himself on Shownu's tongue. The sweetness blending beautifully with the broader's almost bitterness. 

He felt the older's member brush against his entrance. Carefully pushing in, causing Kihyun to moan into the kiss and grip Shownu's hair harder.

He pulled away, head flying back. Hyunwoo watched the pleasure wash across him. He pulled back and pushed back in slowly. The smaller's tongue started to slightly poke out from between his lips.

"Oh Tinie. My beautiful omega. You look absolutely gorgeous right now." 

Kihyun mewled at the compliment, dick twitching. 

Shownu smiled, "Do you like that omega? Do you like when your alpha compliments you?"

The smaller moaned and nodded.

"Nu please. More. More please. I need it."

Tears started to well up behind his eyes, quickly slipping across his cheeks as he begged more. 

Shownu pushed in deeper, "Hey, shh, calm down beautiful. Let me take care of you."

Kihyun nodded wildly, pulling the other back towards him. Kissing the other harshly until he felt like his lips would bruise.

Hyunwoo started moving harder. He kept a slow pace, but made sure that every thrust forwards was filled with love. Every time a tear would slid down his lover’s cheek, he’d kiss it away. Whispering praises every chance he got. Kihyun responding with sniffles and strings of “Nu, Nu, Nu”. Tears falling faster and hips pushing down harder. 

The slow pace and harsh thrusts driving were his heat wild. It was past the pleasure from their previous round. He felt truly and utterly in love. 

In love with the feeling. In love with his mate’s scent. In love with his Alpha. In love with the pups he knew would soon be forming in his stomach. No way he wouldn’t be pregnant after the many soon-to-be love fests at ungodly hours during his heat. 

“I love you alpha. Nu, I love you. I love you, I love you, I fucking love you.” Kihyun cried out

Shownu smiled, pressing a quick kiss onto the smaller’s lips. They were swollen, oh so swollen. Pink as a rose with hints of red coming out the more they were bitten, kissed, and sucked on.

“I love you back. So much Tinie.”

The trust Shownu delivered after those words made Kihyun scream. Unconsciously the alpha in Hyunwoo went searching for the one spot that he was programmed to find.

Kihyun’s birthing canal.

“Oh god yes! Please Nu, do it again! You feel so good! So big! You stretch me so much! Fill me again! Like you did last time! Oh god please do it again!” Kihyun yelled, a new wave of tears rushing out

The taller groaned at his omega’s words, “How could I say no to that.”

Kihyun just barely felt the soft touch of skin running down his side and moving across to his manhood. Soon, a large palm engulfed him. Tugging harshly and matching the pace of his thrusts.

Shownu felt the smaller’s orgasm before Kihyun even warned him. His eyes squeezing shut as the smaller’s walls tightened around him. The omega let out a high pitched, whiny moan. White bursting from his member onto Shownu’s hand. Some splashing the older’s abdomen. Some getting on the smaller’s stomach.

He continued moaning as Shownu chased his own high. He leaned his head down and kissed the younger’s mating mark. He licked it and then bit down. Skin breaking all over again. Kihyun screaming in ecstasy as his insides clamped down harder. 

That was Hyunwoo’s breaking point. His hips stuttering as he came. He felt his own seed surrounding him as Kihyun’s birthing canal quickly filled. He heard the younger start to whimper. Shownu guessing it was the reaction to his knot stretching him wider.

He pulled his teeth out of Kihyun’s shoulder. Kissing the spot over and over. He then moved and kissed his mate’s ear.

Shownu started whispering praise, “You did amazing Tinie. So, so amazing. Took me so well. Still are.”

As he pulled away he watched Kihyun’s eye lids flutter. Exhaustion quickly taking over. 

But he still let a small smile show, “Thank you, Nu. You felt so good inside. Best I’ve ever had.”

Shownu let out a guttural laugh, “I’m happy to hear that Tinie.

Kihyun leaned forwards and pecked his mate’s nose. Falling back after and yawning.

The older grabbed a loose sheet that had fallen off the bed. Wiping the drying cum off of Kihyun and himself before fixing the younger’s hoodie. Well, his hoodie. It was hard for Shownu to think about. His own scent was almost completely washed away from it. He guessed by the time they were done it would be Kihyun’s own hoodie more than his.

He wiped a bit of damp hair off Kihyun’s forehead, “Sleep now Tinie. You deserve it.”

Kihyun shook his head weakly, “Want you to sleep with me. Want cuddles.”

Shownu laughed lightly before moving himself and Kihyun. The younger whining slightly. Complaining about being oversensitive and Shownu’s member rubbing too much.

Once they were finally in a comfortable enough position, Kihyun laid his head on his lover’s chest. Whispering one last good night before falling asleep. 

Shownu kisses the top of his head, “I love you Tinie. Sleep well.”


End file.
